What's mine is MINE!
by HimeHaeDen
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is not a jealous man. He was just an easily-annoyed type of man. SasuHina, slight NaruHina.


Hi! I'm sorry I still don't have any idea for the next chapters of **The Mafia Boss and The Heiress **and **Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga-Uchiha**! But I'm not giving up on them! I just thought of a short **SasuHina **story~ I LOVE THEM!

So this is for all **SasuHina fans** and for those who supported, read and reviewed my **SasuHina stories~**

I LOVE YOU ALL~

PS: I'm sorry, I'm not really good with fight or spar scenes what-so-ever... Forgive me! ^_^v

**~❤HimeDEN**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto is NOT and NEVER WILL be MINE. It belongs to the great Masashi Kishimoto-sama. (But I wish it was mine because I want SasuHina! ^_^v)**

* * *

**What's mine is MINE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke is **NOT **a jealous man.

He's not jealous of Hyuuga Neji who is a celebrated genius of the Hyuuga Clan. He's never jealous of Inuzuka Kiba who has a loyal and most trusted dog and partner. Nope, definitely not jealous. He's not even jealous of Sabaku no Gaara who became a Kazekage at such a young age. And he's definitely NOT jealous of Uzumaki Naruto because of his enormous amount of determination and chakra, thanks to Kyuubi. Nope, NOT jealous, **EVER**.

He is just an easily-annoyed man.

Ever since the end of The 4th Great Shinobi War, Sasuke's patience and annoyance-tolerance diminished greatly. Well, he was NEVER the patient type of guy, but somehow the little amount of patience he has disappears with just a sight of an annoying blonde.

Yesterday his mere voice annoyed the hell out him. And right now Sasuke's 0.1% patience was about to disappear completely. Why? Because was here waiting on the DOBE who was flirting with the Hyuuga Girl for about almost an hour now. Instead of him having his own session of destroying the Konoha forest, he was stuck here wasting his time waiting for the dobe to spar with him.

His onyx eyes traveled down from the tree he was in to Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata who are currently laughing at something stupid, he was sure.

"Hahahaha! You are so adorable, Hinata-chan!" The dobe definitely yelled while tapping his hand in the air, which was stupid by the way. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the stupid faint blush that painted the Hyuuga girl's cheeks.

"Thank you. You are too, Naruto-kun." The girl quietly replied, he snorted at the small voice but being a skilled S-rank criminal, he was able to hear of course.

"Do you want to have dinner with me later, Hinata-chan?"

"W-What? Uhm..." The Hyuuga's pale-with-a-tint-of-lavender-eyes caught his onyx ones but quickly went back to Naruto. "I'm s-sorry, Naruto-kun... I already have a promised dinner..."

_'Why the hell is she even blushing and stuttering?!'_

Yes, Uchiha Sasuke is definitely annoyed of the Hyuuga Hinata's blush and stutter that the dobe causes.

And finally, his patience dropped.

Sasuke smoothly went down from the giant mahogany tree he was in and slowly approached the pair.

_'Che.'_

"How long are you going to flirt with that girl, dobe? You're wasting my time."

He stopped 5 meters away from the two and noticed the Hyuuga flinched at his intense glare at her.

"S-Sorry, Uchiha-san... I s-should go now, Naruto-kun." She bowed to him and to the dobe.

"Hn." _'**Uchiha-san**, huh? Tch.'_

"Okay, catch'ya later, Hinata-chan!" Naruto waved at the now walking-away-Hyuuga. Then he finally turned to him. "What the hell, Teme?! You ruined the moment!"

"You just got dumped, dobe. She said she has already promised a dinner with _someone_. Hn."

"You're a mood-killer. Let's just spar."

"Finally. That's the best thing you've said the whole day."

"Right-"

And before the dobe finished his sentence, he charged at him at full speed. Naruto almost got hit, thanks to his fast reflexes he was able to dodge Sasuke's abusing attacks. "Fight back already, dobe."

"Fine!"

And the two became serious with the spar.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Pig, I need decent bathing suit for the girls hang out to the beach, not a whore-almost-naked-bathing-suit!" Haruno Sakura looked disgusted when she saw what her best friend was pointing at in the magazine. She and Yamanaka Ino were night-walking like normal best friends because she was asking her of a good bikini for their once-in-a-lifetime outing.

"Well, don't you want to catch Sasuke-kun's eyes, forehead?! This is your chance! I know he agreed to stay in Konoha because he was looking for someone to settle down with."

"Oh, yeah... About that... Well..." Sakura can't get the right words to say to her best friend. She turned her head to the side to get her head straight but instead her brain got more distracted, plus her eyes widened. "I-Ino! L-L-L-L-LOOK!"

"What? What's wrong?"

The pink-haired and the blonde almost paste their faces in the glass wall of an expensive restaurant, eyes wide as saucers in shock.

"Kami-sama!" They both screamed as they saw the most-unlikely couple in the history of Konoha.

Sakura and Ino looked at each other like Sasuke cast a genjutsu at them.

"Oh, my freaking gosh! Am I dreaming or what?! Ino, did you see that?! That?! Maybe we're in Sasuke's Tsukuyomi! Sasuke-kun, this is not funny!"

"Calm down, forehead! This is reality!" Ino's sparkling blue eyes drifted to the couple inside the restaurant. "This is... real. Sakura, tell me. You don't like Sasuke-kun anymore, right?"

"I... don't know. That's what I'm trying to open up to you about, Ino."

"Figure it out soon."

"So he does really like long hair, huh..?"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

***Blag!***

***Plock!***

***Crash!***

***Boom!***

***Booogsh!***

"Hey, hey, teme! What the hell!?" Naruto tried all kinds of defense because of the sudden assaults of Sasuke. He arrived 5 minutes from now at the Training ground #16 and ever since, Sasuke never stopped attacking him. "What's wrong with you, Sasuke?!"

That's when Sasuke halted and glared at his blonde 'friend.' "I'm in a bad mood."

"Well, hell I noticed! What's your problem anyway?" Naruto and Sasuke dropped themselves in the ground not minding all the dirt.

"Someone's trying to steal _**MY **_girl."

"Oh, well that really is-" And that's when the dobe realized... "Wait a minute... What did you just say?!"

Naruto's eyes are as wide as saucers. He just can't believe his best friend got a girl before him. It's freaking Uchiha Sasuke! And Uchiha Sasuke is **NOT **interested in girls!

That's when Naruto caught Sasuke off guard, the blonde just punched his raven companion in disbelief.

Sasuke ended up crashing in a tree. "What the fvck was that for, dobe?!"

"Well, teme, firstly the _Sasuke _I know **NEVER **got interested in girls! Secondly, who's this unlucky girl that got charmed by you?! And thirdly, WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! I thought I am your best friend!" Well, yeah. The dobe is freaking out.

"I did tell you. Who even told you you're my best friend?"

"No one, it's just an unspoken bond between us. But that's not the point! You're just telling me that now?! How could you?! Why didn't I even know my own best friend's love life?!"

"What the fvck!? Will you just stop freaking out? You're overreacting."

Naruto stared at him for a moment and lunged at him. "Tell me! Who is this girl?! I have to save her from your bloody hands!"

Sasuke smirked, detaching himself from Naruto. "You'll meet her soon."

"She must be really patient if she's staying with you for... uh... How many days?"

"2 months."

"Oh, 2 mo-" And then again, nothing can ever shock Naruto ever again. "2 freaking months?! I hate you, teme! You've hidden your girlfriend for 2 hellish months!"

"I'm not hiding her."

"Not hiding her?! Then how come no one knows you have a girlfriend?! And why didn't you tell me way, way earlier?! I'm really heartbroken, Sasuke!"

Sasuke gave a look of disgust. "You sound like my ex-girlfriend."

"Oh, really? Hahahahaha! That's creepy! But why did you hide her?!"

"I didn't."

"Well? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"She wants it private. And will you stop shouting? Tch."

"I can't! Not when my best friend had his girlfriend before me! I thought I could get Hinata-chan and then start boasting it to you!"

Sasuke glared at his best friend. Naruto, on the other hand, almost shivered at his death glare. "Shut up, dobe."

Sasuke started walking away from Naruto and the training ground. "Teme! Wait up!"

The two walked to who-knows-where. Naruto earning smiles from the elderly and middle aged people, while Sasuke getting flirty smiles from all girls of any age.

"So... What kind of girl did you get?"

"The perfect one."

"Woah? Really?! Does a perfect girl even exist!?"

"Yeah, her."

"Wow... You must be... in love with her, teme."

"Hn."

"Are you? Do you love her?"

"I don't know."

"Then why did you ask her to be your girlfriend?!"

"She's the only girl I can tolerate."

"Just because of that?! Teme! That's not a really good reason to date someone!"

"She's different."

"Oh? How?"

"She's intriguing, and genuine at everything. She's also strong."

"Wait, wait, wait! Is she a shinobi?!

"Hn." He just nodded.

"One of the rookie 9?"

And before Sasuke can answer, Naruto saw someone that sparked his energy.

"Hinata-chan!"

The girl turned around and met eye-to-eye with the raven-head male, then to his blonde companion. "Good afternoon, Naruto-kun. Uchiha-san." She offered this sweet and beautiful smile.

Alright, she is pretty. An exotic kind of beauty. _'What? She is beautiful in my opinion.'_

His eyes traveled from her head down to her toes, and then back up again.

_'Oh, wait. She is gorgeous.'_

"Did you have your lunch, Hinata-chan?!" Sasuke's thoughts fled when he heard his companion's loud approach.

"Not yet, I-I'll be cooking Neji-nii and Hanabi our lunch."

"Oh... Too bad, me and teme hasn't eaten anything since this morning!"

"Uhm... Naruto-kun, _teme _isn't really a nice thing to call your best friend." Her eyes drifted from Naruto to Sasuke. Her large eyes lingered on Sasuke's, and then settled back to Naruto's.

"Oh, but he's used to it. Plus, it's just an endearment!" His smile as bright as the sun it almost blinded him.

"Hn. Stay here for all I care, dobe." And then they were met with Sasuke's back slowly vanishing from the sea of people.

"U-Uchiha-san must be in a bad mood."

"Hmm... He said some guy tried stealing his girlfriend."

Naruto looked towards the girl who started coughing like there's no tomorrow.

"Are you alright, Hinata-chan?! What happened to you?!"

"O-Oh... Uhm... I-I'm alright n-now... I just choked on my own saliva... S-Sorry... T-That was d-disgusting..."

Naruto flashed his never fading bright smile that Hinata returned with a cute one. "Of course not! It's sort of kinda cute actually!"

"O-Oh... T-Thanks, Naruto-kun... I-I should go... I'm sure Neji-nii and Hanabi are hungry."

"Want me to walk you at your compound?" Naruto offered.

"Oh, n-no! I'll be alright! T-Thanks anyway, Naruto-kun!"

"Anything for Hinata-chan!"

Then the unexpected happened.

He kissed her.

Her long time crush kissed her left cheek!

She should blush like crazy or faint, but surprisingly, she's not having any of the two!

She really truthfully had moved on from her childhood crush.

"B-Bye!"

Hinata consciously looked from left to right to see if anyone saw them, and suddenly ran off.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn?" Sasuke opened his eyes and looked down from the tree he was in and saw a bubblegum pink hair looking up at him.

"Sasuke-kun... I..."

"What?"

"I... need your help."

"Then ask Naruto."

"B-But! It's you I n-need for this!"

"Can't you annoy someone else, Sakura?" His cold onyx eyes glared at her jaded one.

"Please, Sasuke... Just this once..."

"Tch. Fine."

He jumped down from the tree and ended up exactly in front of her.

"What?"

"I... I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun..."

One thing, Sakura bothered her, and the next thing she was kissing him!

He didn't know how and when did she exactly tiptoed and reached his lips, she just did!

And why the fvck did the sharingan not anticipated this?!

.

.

***Plock! Plock. Plock...***

.

.

Sasuke forced Sakura to separate. The sound of things falling distracted him from the kiss. Not that he liked it anyway. He's even disgusted. He didn't even like it one bit.

"I... I..."

Both teens turned their head around only to have their eyes widen at the one who witness the kiss.

"I'm... I'm really s-sorry! I-I didn't m-mean to b-bother y-you!" Hyuuga Hinata stuttered out with teary eyes. And then she suddenly vanished at split seconds.

_'Wow. Who would've thought Hinata can run that fast?'_

"S-Sasuke-kun... I'm sorry..."

That snapped Sasuke out of his bubbles. "You're really annoying." He gave her his deadliest glare and ran after the raven-haired girl.

"My heart didn't even jump at the contact... I think I'm over him..."

"Forehead, you stupid! We've got to help them! How could you kiss him in front of her?!" Ino emerged from somewhere behind the bushes and screamed at her.

"Oh my God! I'm so stupid! Hinata-chan surely is hurt!"

"Let's go!"

The two sped off and went to find Sasuke and Hinata. "Ino... I think Sasuke loves her... He's... mad at me. Oh, what have I done?"

"I think so too. Don't worry, we can fix it. Hinata-chan is a very understanding girl."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Hinata!"

Hyuuga Hinata ignored the yells of the boy that she was running away from.

"Hinata! Please stop and let's talk!"

She doubled her pace and landed at the gates of the Hyuuga compound.

The guards bowed at her, and have looks of curiosity.

"Please don't let him get near me."

She send Sasuke an angry glare and went straight inside the Hyuuga mansion.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are not allowed to enter the compound."

"I just need to talk to her!" Sasuke miraculously extended his patience at the stubbornness of the two guards. He can easily take them down but Hinata would surely get angrier than she already was.

"You may talk to Hinata-sama tomorrow." One of the guards said.

Sasuke didn't push his luck. For the first time, he maintained his patience because he was sure his relationship with the Hyuuga heiress will shatter if he tried insisting himself.

For once, he tried being understanding. Just for one girl.

And Uchiha Sasuke is NEVER understanding.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata has never felt this jealous in her entire life.

Nope, she wasn't jealous of Neji-nii for being the Hyuuga genius. She's not jealous of Hanabi-chan for being their father's favorite. He has never felt this jealousy before back when she was still liking Naruto and he was crushing on Sakura-chan.

But then... It was again Sakura-chan. Why now? Why her? She has Naruto-kun's affection, right? Why have Sasuke's too?

When she saw them kiss, it was like her whole world turned upside down. It was as painful as back when Neji-nii was hating on her. She hated the feeling. She even rejected the idea of his explanation. She was too hurt to listen to him.

Yes, it was an unlikely catch. But she, Hyuuga Hinata, the almost invisible girl of Rookie 9 and him, Uchiha Sasuke, the Ex-avenger, the Uchiha heir, the handsome, powerful, famous and stoic heartthrob, were dating. No one would believe that, and who would accept that?

That's why they decided to keep their privacy.

He didn't like it at first, he said he wants everyone to know so no man would attempt on doing the slightest move on her, in the end he respected her decision and agreed with her because... well, because he really likes her.

Their relationship started during the 4th Great Shinobi War. Surprisingly, Sasuke was on their sad during the war. She looked out on him and Naruto in case if they ever need help. She was about to accept the blows made for Naruto but instead got saved by Sasuke. He was hurt because of her. But Sasuke built a confusing trust on her. He would look out for her and she would try helping, in other words they were a team.

After the war, she was assigned to watch on him since she was the one partnered with him during the fights, and due to Sakura's busy schedule. Neji-nii complained many times when he knew she was in charge of Uchiha Sasuke.

At first he's too cold and arrogant, but as time goes by, he started talking and opening up to her. He started waiting for her to come to his room. He started missing her presence when she was on missions.

One time Hinata went to a mission with Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino. They went to Suna to escort Sabaku no Temari, the Kazekage's older sister. He was so annoyed when she was talking about how nice Gaara was to her. He felt like punching the Kazekage in the face for trying to make a move on her.

And that's when he asked her out on a date. After he got out of the hospital, she helped him get back to the Uchiha compound, they spend lots of days together, and so Sasuke didn't really want anyone to steal her from him so he asked her to be his girlfriend.

He has been angry at her many times because of being _too _close with _her teammates _Kiba and Shino, and accepting Naruto-kun's flirtings, and now this is what she will find out? She thought he was jealous of Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, and even Gaara-sama because well... he likes or loves her?!

"Hinata-sama?"

She was pulled out of her reverie when she heard his older cousin. She looked at him and saw his worried eyes.

"Is everything alright? Hanabi and I were waiting for you."

"O-Oh... Uhm... I'm s-sorry... You must be r-really hungry..." She was about to turn her back from him but he caught her wrist.

"Don't worry about it. Do you want to tell me the problem?"

She bowed her head down and tears started forming in her eyes. She shook her head side ward and wiped her eyes. "I-I'm fine... I-I just d-don't feel like t-telling you right n-now, Nii-san..."

She heard Neji sigh, but patted the top of her head. "It's alright. I understand, Hinata-sama. But just know that you can tell me everything anytime."

She looked up at him and smiled. "T-Thank you, Neji-nii..." She hugged him for a while and proceeded to her room.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Hinata-chan!"

The raven-head turned at the hear of the voice of her bright blonde friend. She stopped and wait for him to stop in front of her.

"Are you okay, Hina-chan? Have you eaten lunch?"

She shook her head at him. "Not yet, Naruto-kun. Have you?"

"I haven't! Do you mind eating with me?" His sheepish grin appeared brightly which she returned with a timid smile.

"Sure, I'd love to, Naruto-kun."

"Great! Let's go!"

Naruto immediately dragged her to Ichiraku's and let Hinata order first as soon as they sit down, then he ordered his usual ramen.

"Hinata-chan, it's on me, okay? Order anything you want and don't hesitate."

"Oh... But, I-"

"I just got my pay from our previous mission and I really want to have lunch with you." He smiled but his words seemed really serious.

"T-Thanks, Naruto-kun..."

Their orders immediately came and they started eating, while Naruto tries and makes Hinata laugh with all of his jokes and stories.

He really is funny. He never fails to make her smile or laugh, and Hinata appreciates it that her ex-crush is trying to cheer her up, even though she didn't know her situation.

"So... Uhm, Hinata-chan... Ano... Can I..."

"Can you what, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and then grabbed her right hand with his left. "Can I... Uh... Will you go out on a date with me, Hinata?"

Her eyes widened at the sudden blurt out of her ex-crush.

Normally, when she was still in love with him, she would blush a hundred shades of crimson, or probably freak out and faint. But, **NO**. She concluded that she didn't feel anything for Naruto anymore. She just loves him now as her friend and as brother. Being with Sasuke helped her get over Naruto... but now... She was so hurt of what she saw yesterday. Maybe Sakura-chan is really the one for Sasuke, she's been in love with him forever, anyway.

But she was still hoping to hear Sasuke's explanation, and Sakura-chan's side. She just wasn't ready yesterday but if they're willing to tell her the truth today, she will listen to them.

But wait... She should face the problem at hand... Naruto just asked her out on a date.

"She's not going out with you, dobe."

Her eyes wide as saucers, and her heart started thumping like a wild animal.

Her pulse started rushing through her veins.

Naruto and Hinata both looked at the source of the cold voice. "What the hell, teme?! I was just asking her on a date!"

"Well, ask someone else."

"What?! What's wrong with you."

"You're asking out the wrong person."

"What are you talking about?!"

Naruto and Sasuke exchange intense glares until Sasuke looks over to Hinata. "You didn't tell him you're taken?"

She saw how Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at her in disbelief. "H-H-Hinata-chan... Is that... t-true?"

"I... ano..." She flinched when her eyes came in contact with his onyx ones, he was glaring at her.

"Hn. She already has a **boyfriend**, she's **not **meant for you so **back off**, dobe."**  
**

"Why you, teme!"

"Uchiha-san! Don't talk to Naruto-kun like that! Naruto-kun, please."

"**Uchiha-san**?! Is that how you will start calling your boyfriend now?!"

She glared at Sasuke and looked back to Naruto.

"WHAT?! T-Teme... Y-you... H-Hinata?!"

Sasuke walked towards Naruto and clutched the collar of his shirt.

"Uchiha Sasuke, stop that!" Hinata shouted as she saw Sasuke activated his sharingan.

"If I ever see you touch Hinata, or if you ever ask her stupid questions again, I will kill you, dobe. **She's** **MINE**. You've wasted a lot of time ignoring her and her feelings, now you lost it. But I should thank you for not reciprocating her feelings back then. I repeat, she's mine and I don't want you trying to get your hands on any part of her, got it?"

Naruto and Hinata's eyes were both wide as saucers. Who would've thought Uchiha Sasuke can get this possessive? Well... Now you know.

Naruto looked at Hinata and tried to ask her with his eyes. "Hinata? He's kidding right?"

"Naruto-kun... I..."

"I have no time kidding around with you."

"W-Why didn't you tell me?!" Hinata saw the sulking in Naruto's eyes, and she understood him. He was Sasuke's best friend and brother, and he hates not knowing everything about the Uchiha.

"We've been together for 2 months, we wanted our relationship to be in private as she requested. Believe it or not, I want to let everyone know that she's _MINE_, but I respected her decision of keeping it for a while. Don't be mistaken, Naruto. I know you're trying to ask _MY _Hinata on a date to try and forget Sakura, but I can't allow you to get too close with my girl. **She. Is. Mine.**"_  
_

"B-B-But-"

Sasuke swiftly made a step towards Hinata and had his right arm around her waist, that made Naruto shut up. And without a warning, Sasuke kissed Hinata.

Yes, in front of Naruto.

In front of all the Konoha villagers.

In front of...

Woah... How did Rookie 9 plus Team Gai came this fast?

_'S-S-Sasuke-kun is kissing m-me in f-front of e-everybody!'_

She felt him bit her lower lip which made her gasp, while he took advantage and slipped his tongue into her mouth. He didn't leave any part of her mouth untouchable. He is kissing her. Passionately. In front of the whole Konoha.

_'Oh my Kami!'_

She was too occupied with the heavenly feel of his lips and tongue on her that she was surprised he separated from her.

"**You. Are. Mine. No one else's. **Hyuuga Hinata, I don't like sharing. I am very possessive, I want you only for myself. Clear?"

Hinata gulped and nodded, then she leaned her head in his broad and toned chest because of embarrassment.

"Got that? No one shall touch or look at her in all ways that is not to my liking. Anyone who tries and flirt with her will directly answer to me. She's been trying to keep our relationship private, but it greatly annoys me that 85% of the male population here tries and flirt with her every single fcvking day, I hate it. What's mine is **MINE**, so back off."

Now we know Uchiha Sasuke can speak in paragraphs. He barely talks long so don't pass up the chance.

And even before anyone can say something, he put both his hands at both sides of Hinata's head and dipped in for a kiss. This time it's more intimate and more possessive. Hinata can only respond and blush like there's no tomorrow.

On the other hand, Shino, Kiba, and Neji were currently being stopped by the rest of the Rookie 9 and Team Gai since the three wants to badly take the Uchiha's head.

At a blink of an eye, Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata disappeared with a *poof!*

Leaving all the villagers and shinobis shocked and gaping at what transpired in front of their eyes.

**(Warning: Not-so-limey scene. I'm not good at this so please, forgive me.)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke transported them to the Uchiha compound to get their privacy.

He can't help it. He just doesn't like people staring at _HIS_ Hinata.

Sasuke continued to kiss, more like ravage, her.

She gasped out for air and he let her. He stared at her _almost _smokey lust-filled eyes.

He smirked. Now he attacked her neck. He nipped, then bit, then licked the most sensitive part of her neck earning him an arousing moan from her.

"Fvck, Hinata... You sound so sexy." He said in a very seductive tone. He licked her neck and up to her ear.

"Sa-Sasuke... Y-You still... have... an... explanation to... do..." She said in between moans, which only arouse him more. He can feel his pants tightening, his penis ached in want for her.

"Hmm..." He nibbled in her ear and then got back to her neck and nuzzled in it.

Hinata got her focus back and pushed Sasuke off her. "S-Sasuke... Y-You cheated on m-me yesterday with Sakura-chan... W-Why did you kiss h-her?" She said in a very hurt tone.

He stared at her and held her chin in one hand. "I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. She said she needs my help. I didn't know she would kiss me."

"W-Why would s-she kiss y-you?"

He smirked, he loved her stutter, it makes her cuter in a Hinata-ish way. No one can do that besides her, of course. "She must be trying to prove if she still loves me. Sakura is confused of her feelings towards Naruto. I think she used me to know what she truly felt."

"S-So... Y-You didn't l-like her k-kiss?"

There goes his cocky grin. "She's not as tasty as you."

He saw how her face filled with her adorable blush. "Sasuke!"

She tapped his chest while he just chuckled at her. "Do you know what you can do to me, Hime?"

"W-What? What do y-you mean?"

"Hn."

He stared into her eyes asking for her trust. She nodded which meant she trust him. He held her right hand and slowly brought it down in his pants. Hinata blushed a lot more, if it's even possible, when she realized what he was trying to do.

Sasuke, without shame, guided her hand inside his short. He smirked when he saw Hinata's eyes widened in shock.

"Sasuke... Is it... painful?"

"Yeah." He moaned as he let her touch his growing length. "Ugh... Hinata..."

His breath hitched when he felt her gave his penis a light squeeze. "Do you want me now, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke's eyes automatically opened at her bold words. "I always want you, Hinata. Every second, every minute, every hour of every day."

"Hm..." She removed her hand from his pants and slowly took off his shirt. In return, he grabbed her shirt off her and traced her body and its every curve.

_'Perfect.' _"I love you, Hinata-hime..."

She smiled. "I love you too, Sasuke."

.

.

Who says Uchiha Sasuke isn't jealous?

He is. And he's a bad news when he's jealous.

He's powerful, famous, dark, cold, arrogant and as Naruto says, a _Teme_.

But he's also one hell of a jealous, possessive and crazy in love with Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

**Uhm... reviews, please? THANK YOU~ Good night! -.-zZzZzZzZz...**

**~❤HimeHaeDen**


End file.
